Das Dores da Ausência
by Isadora Cecatto
Summary: Depois da morte de Fred, Jorge está no velório do irmão gêmeo, percebendo a dura realidade em que mergulha a partir disso: estar só. Jorge Weasley descobrirá que as dores da ausência são muito maiores quando uma parte de si mesmo se vai.


**Das dores da ausência**

_Dedicada à Gabbi._

O dia estava frio, com um céu tristemente nublado naquela manhã estranha. Jorge sentia seu corpo fraco, sua mente trabalhando sem ritmo, sua dor crescendo no peito a cada segundo. Era um dia qualquer, para o mundo. Mas ali, naquele jardim melancólico de Hogwarts, não havia vida. As pessoas ali presentes não passavam de sombras sujas e rostos molhados, ajoelhadas ao redor daquilo que encerrava os motivos para que todos pudessem sorrir. Os sorrisos estariam presos para sempre em poucos minutos. Junto ao corpo inerte, de expressão serena, ainda à mostra no gélido mármore.

A superfície branca estava logo à frente. Jorge havia evitado a aproximação por alguns minutos, por medo do que veria. Mas acabou cedendo e andou, numa marcha lenta, as mãos nos bolsos para se aquecer, como se estivesse sendo levado pelo vento suave que remexia as árvores.

Quando estava a centímetros do corpo de Fred, sentiu as pessoas se afastando para que ele pudesse chegar mais perto. Ninguém parecia respirar, e o silêncio tenso sufocava aos poucos. Jorge finalmente chegou.

Com os olhos marejados, retirou as mãos dos bolsos e se ajoelhou ao lado da cabeça de seu irmão. Gina soluçava em silêncio abraçada à mãe, que tinha seus ombros envolvidos pelos braços fragilizados de Arthur. Ao lado dos três, estavam parados Carlinhos, Percy, Gui e Harry, todos parecendo em estado de choque, com os olhos vermelhos, a boca entreaberta e lágrimas amargas percorrendo-lhes a face. Se olhasse para frente, do outro lado do túmulo aberto, veria Hermione abraçada a Ron com uma expressão triste, ambos chorando como se o mundo tivesse acabado e nada mais fizesse sentido. Mas Jorge não olhou para ninguém. Mirou os olhos fechados do irmão gêmeo, tocando seu rosto com suas mãos machucadas. Estavam trêmulas, e todos ao redor sabiam que isso nada tinha a ver com o frio.

Quando seus dedos tocaram a pele fria de Fred, Jorge se viu arrepiado em poucos segundos. Não podia suportar. Via uma parte de si mesmo ali deitada, adormecida para sempre, e sabia que jamais seria o mesmo sem ela. Naquele momento desejou, e por algum tempo chegou a acreditar que fosse possível, que seu irmão e melhor amigo abrisse os olhos de repente, levantando ali mesmo e dizendo que fora tudo uma brincadeira, que ele estava sangrado "como um anjo", que agora iria buscar uma tampa de vaso em Hogwarts para Gina, que tudo estava bem e que queria ir para casa criar mais Gemialidades Weasley para a loja. Aliás, Jorge chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de que, quando Fred levantasse, ele explicaria que aquilo foi uma experiência bem sucedida de um novo elemento do "Kit Mata Aulas" dos gêmeos, que poderia ser usado quando o aluno precisava ficar fora das salas de aula por um longo prazo. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Jorge esperou por alguma reação ao toque, uma piscadela, um último sorriso, uma piada de despedida. Nada veio.

- Fred...

Todos agora olhavam para os dois irmãos quase idênticos, um adormecido e outro chorando de joelhos, um em paz e outro perturbado, um calado e outro prestes a falar, os dois opostos como nunca antes haviam estado. Um vivo e um morto. _Morto, _pensou Jorge, e sem saber o que fazia, impelido pela força da melancolia iminente, apertou com força a mão de Fred por mais alguns segundos antes de soltá-la e se levantar, chorando abertamente enquanto encarava as pessoas. Ficou parado à frente da cabeça do irmão e, depois de um suspiro desesperado, começou:

- Por que estão todos em silêncio? O que fazem aí parados, calados, enquanto Fred está aqui deitado e... morto?

- Jorge...

Hermione tentava contê-lo com um olhar de súplica, mas era impossível fazê-lo parar. Estava determinado a desabafar de uma só vez, soltar o peso que tudo aquilo havia depositado em seu ser, usar palavras dignas da memória de Fred. E continuou:

- Não. Não me peçam silêncio, não me peçam serenidade ou compreensão. Fred não iria gostar desse silêncio, dessa dor toda por sua causa. Ele pede em pensamento, seja de onde quer que esteja agora, que eu os lembre do que ele foi. Que eu os lembre de que o bruxo que foi soterrado pelos escombros da escola onde cresceu e conquistou amigos, o jovem garoto genial que arriscou a vida por uma causa nobre que não o atingia diretamente, e que manteve o bom humor e a coragem grifinória até os últimos segundos, foi mais que um estudante de Hogwarts que teve sucesso na vida. Esse aqui deitado nessa superfície fria é o meu irmão, a pessoa mais incrível que o mundo bruxo já conheceu.

Todos agora choravam deliberadamente, o que incluía Jorge. Mesmo com a voz embargada, ao espiar novamente a expressão tranqüila do irmão abaixo, continuou:

- É muito injusto. Injusto que, nessa guerra que já matou a tantos, os bons continuem sendo as vítimas mais freqüentes. Injusto que alguém como Fred tenha morrido de forma tão repentina, tão brutal, tão cruel. É injusto, e sei que todos concordam comigo, que tenhamos de sentir essa dor terrível engolindo nossos corações, ocupando espaço, sufocando. Vencemos a guerra, sim. Mas de que importa isso pra mim? Qual a diferença de ser o campeão ou o pior dos perdedores, se o preço de ambos os títulos é passar o resto da minha vida sem poder sorrir de novo? E que porcaria de guerra é essa, que faz jorrar o sangue daqueles que lutam pela causa certa? Que merda de batalha é essa na qual nos metemos, que no fim acaba com tudo aquilo que era pra ser a nossa recompensa por vencer?

Molly teve de sentar no chão para que não desmaiasse, sendo ajudada por Arthur. Mas Jorge não conseguia parar. Alguém poderia cair morto a sua frente naquele momento e ele não pararia, pois nada mais importava. Era Fred quem estava no chão com o coração inativo. Fred.

- Pois eu digo com toda certeza que me é possível ter nesse momento que, se Voldemort não estivesse morto agora, eu o faria sofrer como nunca quis fazer com ninguém. Se ele voltasse à vida eu o mataria quantas vezes fosse preciso pra vingar tudo o que ele já fez.

Ninguém deixou de notar que Jorge usara o nome de Voldemort. Era a dor dos que ficavam quando alguém se ia, afinal. A coragem insana tomando conta do corpo, a sede de vingança, o desejo de fazer qualquer coisa que possa aliviar a dor. Mas, embora não admitisse isso naquele instante, Jorge sabia que nada adiantaria.

Chorando sem parar, caiu de joelhos novamente. As pessoas em volta o observavam com expressão de pavor, como se vissem algo anormal no lugar do ruivo abaixo. E, na verdade, analisando a cena que ocorria no jardim, tudo parecia realmente inédito. Jorge chorando já era, por si só, apavorante, ao passo que os gêmeos Weasley jamais faziam isso, ao menos em público. Eram conhecidos pelo bom humor, pelas piadas boas e sorrisos insistentes. Mas mais do que era inimaginável ver Jorge naquele estado, era vê-lo sozinho assim, sem um outro ruivo lhe fazendo companhia. Jorge sem Fred não era Jorge. Fred sem Jorge não poderia ser Fred. E ambos, agora divididos pelo misterioso e indecifrável véu invisível que separa o mundo dos vivos do daqueles que já se foram, teriam de conviver com a estranha realidade jamais experimentada: estar só.

Não conseguia mais encarar o rosto de Fred, com aquela expressão de calma que ele não compreendia. Por que o irmão não chorava? Estava feliz em deixá-los? Ele não ia mesmo levantar de repente, surpreendendo a todos? E se a resposta era não, como superar isso? Onde encontraria forças para seguir sua vida sem seu parceiro de todas as horas para validar seus sonhos? O que seria dele sem seu irmão?

Com a cabeça doendo cada vez mais, deitou-se sobre o peito de Fred, agarrando a camisa bonita que havia sido ironicamente colocada em seu corpo. Chorou ainda mais, sentindo que seu peito ardia de uma forma nova, como se toda dor que conseguira evitar junto de seu irmão enquanto esse vivia, invadisse seu ser agora que estava sozinho. As lágrimas pareciam insuficientes. Ele queria morrer, ir junto com Fred, e se sentiu covarde ao perceber que não tinha coragem de tirar a própria vida naquele instante. Era o amor à vida, comum ao Fred e Jorge, disputando espaço em seu peito com a raiva dela. Sussurrou, quase de forma inaudível, o som de sua voz abafado pelo tecido branco da camisa fina abaixo:

- Por que, Fred? Por que você tinha que me deixar justo agora? O que vou fazer com a loja? E os nossos planos de ir à França? As francesas, Fred! As mulheres francesas que queríamos conhecer juntos?

Quantos planos tinham feito em segredo, na intimidade e cumplicidade que só cabia aos dois. Jorge sentia todos os sonhos, os planos que fizera durante sua vida, se esvaindo aos poucos, fugindo pela abertura de sua boca seca, cutucando o nó em sua garganta pelo caminho. O que era tudo virou nada. O nada se tornou tudo o que ele tinha. E Jorge sabia que a vida mudaria bruscamente a partir dali.

- Você disse... No nosso aniversário você disse... Que nunca ficaríamos longe um do outro. Ficou com raiva por ter falado, mas falou e eu me lembro disso. E você chorou quando eu perdi minha orelha, você... Pelo amor de Merlin, Fred, nós nascemos juntos e temos que morrer da mesma forma!

Arthur fechou os olhos ao ouvir tudo aquilo. Molly era segurada novamente em pé por ele. O desespero da família Weasley, junto do de Harry e Hermione, ganhava uma intensidade absurda.

A guerra, afinal, era aquilo. Embora os bons acabassem vencendo, todos ali sabiam que o mal jamais ia embora sem deixar marcas e semear um pouco de dor para os vencedores. E o que era vencer, afinal? Será que era possível chamar vitória aquilo que tirava um pedaço da alma do vencedor? Havia mesmo uma vitória, enquanto se viam corpos inocentes estirados num gramado verde e belo e sangue derramado pelo chão de uma escola onde tantos sonhos foram iniciados, tantos momentos bons vividos, tantos sentimentos incríveis semeados e cultivados durante tanto tempo? O que era perder? Era ser derrotado? Essa era a única maneira de ser um perdedor?

O céu pareceu compreender toda a situação, se adaptando aos sentimentos de todos os que estavam lá em baixo. Uma chuva leve passou a descer das nuvens agora mais espessas, juntando-se com o molhado salgado das lágrimas amargas no rosto dos presentes.

Jorge olhou para cima, seus olhos inchados e vermelhos, encarando o céu que se fechava. Naquele momento, quando sentiu as gotas d'água batendo em sua face rubra e sardenta, sentiu medo do que estava por vir. Medo de se despedir de Fred, de vê-lo pela última vez fora de suas lembranças e imaginação. Temia sua chegada na toca sem o irmão, tinha medo de viver no quarto que sempre pertenceu aos dois, medo de sua rotina sem aquele que o compreendia como ninguém, aquele que interpretava com perfeição cada um de seus olhares. Medo de encarar o espelho, para o resto da vida.

Resolveu que era hora de ir embora. Não sabia como dar as costas àquele corpo, mas tinha certeza de que quanto mais tempo permanecesse parado, mais sofreria com tudo aquilo. Levantou-se devagar, ficando sério de repente. Sem tirar os olhos do irmão, se dirigiu aos pais, segurando a flor branca que todos carregavam:

- Quero que fechem isso. É preciso partir – e, jogando de leve o lírio branco sobre o peito daquele que era a razão de sua própria existência, Jorge viu todos fazerem o mesmo e, em seguida, o mármore branco se fechou sobre o corpo inerte. Não queria conversar, não queria companhia, não queria a vida. Com as mãos nos bolsos, andou até o lago de brilho espelhado a alguns metros, se deixando levar pelo balanço triste de sua dor. Parando e encarando o horizonte, pôde ver que, na linha distante que permeava as montanhas do lugar, o sol surgia devagar por entre as nuvens. A chuva deu lugar a uma brisa leve e calma, que bagunçava os cabelos de Jorge e o fazia se arrepiar. Assistindo mentalmente a um filme de memórias antigas e belas, quase pôde ver Fred voando em uma vassoura veloz, fugindo da escola enquanto fogos sem fim brilhavam às suas costas. Desejou voar até ele e acompanhá-lo naquela fuga pela segunda vez, mas a imagem sumiu com a mesma velocidade com que surgira. Num desabafo desesperado, Jorge fechou os olhos e, lamentando não ter dito isso a quantidade de vezes que agora julgava necessária, sussurrou para o nada, como numa confissão:

- Eu te amo, Fred. Não sou nada sem você.

As folhas no chão brincavam, governadas pelo vento, enquanto o sol fazia reluzir o reflexo da água. O mundo ao redor continuava pulsando, as pessoas falando, a Lula Gigante e todos os outros seres do lago vivendo como sempre fizeram. Naquele cenário de tantas histórias, Jorge pensou em como era triste que Fred não estivesse ao seu lado para apreciar a paisagem naquele dia agora bonito, em como a vida era injusta e a guerra algo terrível. Mas o sopro suave do vento, como se fosse um sussurro do irmão chegando repentinamente, o fez crer que ainda poderia haver amor e felicidade naquele mundo outrora devastado pelas sombras de uma guerra que finalmente chegara ao fim. A paz que eles buscavam com aquela batalha, agora, poderia ser real. Mas, apesar da visão otimista digna dos gêmeos Weasley, magia alguma seria capaz de afastar o vazio que Jorge sentia no peito. E nem o tempo daria conta de curar tudo aquilo.

Deu as costas e andou até a família, que chorava silenciosa ao redor do túmulo. Tentou sorrir para o mármore, numa despedida mais digna de Fred e Jorge, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um sorrisinho de canto de boca, meio triste, meio conformado. Já se virando, sendo seguido por todos os outros, sentiu o nó na garganta aumentar com rapidez desigual e disse, numa voz embargada que não parecia sua:

- Te vejo no céu, maninho. Ajeite as coisas aí pra gente.

E, abraçando Gina enquanto a garota sorria entre as lágrimas, seguiu em marcha lenta na direção do majestoso castelo, sem olhar para trás.

_Isadora Cecatto._


End file.
